


Reluctance

by Wendymypooh



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis ponders on his engagement to Mary Stuart and what is expected of him as the heir apparent to the France throne. Told in Francis's P.O.V. This is a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctance

Word of Mary Stuart’s imminent arrival filled me with dread. Not of Mary herself, but what her appearance at French Court meant for me. I wasn’t ready to marry anyone, let alone a girl I hadn’t seen since I was six years old. 

I liked Mary well enough. She and I had had many grand adventures together when we were younger. Having her as a playmate during her time at the castle was among the happiest days of my life. Even though I cherish those childhood memories with Mary, it didn’t lesson my reluctance about seeing her again. 

I didn’t want to be married. I didn’t want what limited freedom I possessed to be further curtailed. I wanted my life to go on as it always has, but I knew what i wanted didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. 

Over the course of the past couple of days, Father had made it a point to remind me how important the treaty with Scotland was to France. He wanted Scotland, and Scotland he would have regardless of my own personal feelings. 

I wish I had more say in how my life was to play out, but I don’t. It is my duty as heir apparent to the throne to make certain France’s tenuous alliance with Scotland was secure. If the only way to do that was to marry Mary, then I would marry her.


End file.
